Trust Issues
by Olive Tree Hugger
Summary: "I'm not asking you to trust me. Just accept me!" Zuko whispered harshly. Katara retorted, "Oh, there's a difference?" /Zutara/


"_If you're looking for the big adventure, _

_And gold is all that's on your mind,_

_Or you want someone to take your picture,_

_Then I won't waste your time._

_See maybe I'm too quiet for you,_

_You probably never noticed me,_

_But if you're too big to follow rivers,_

_How you ever going to find the sea?"_

_River by Emeli Sande`_

Tears of disbelief streamed down Katara's face. What was Zuko doing?

Just moments ago they'd been confiding in each other, confessing each others' painful secrets. For the first time, Katara saw Zuko as a friend and not the enemy. She thought she'd overestimated him. In a moment, she realized how gravely wrong she was.

Suddenly, he went from confused refugee to proud and cruel Fire Prince, and he betrayed her.

How could he? After she witnessed the agony and anguish he was tormented with; after she offered to heal his scar with an amulet of magical Oasis water. That scarred flesh over his left eye was a telltale sign of his confusion. She'd touched the angry red tissue and for the first time, she understood his desires. All his past actions had been an attempt to metaphorically erase his sins, like they would get rid of the hideous blemish. Forget about wearing his heart on his sleeve; it was plastered over the young prince's face.

Perhaps it was because she was just a Water Tribe peasant travelling with the Avatar, his most valued prize.

Seeing Zuko just _watch_ as Azula shot Aang with the fatal bolt of lightning left Katara scarred as well. After reading his golden irises and seeing the hurt in them, it was jolting to find that Zuko had once again sided with evil. He. Just. _Watched._

Katara and her friends were barely able to escape without being fried by Azula's power. The Water Tribe girl gazed down at her companion, Aang. He was dead; the Avatar was no more.

She turned him over and grimaced at the still smoking burn on his back. She began to nurse the wound with the Oasis water. As the life streamed back into Aang's limp body, more tears poured over Katara's cheeks.

She cuddled Aang close to her heart and glanced back at the cavern where she and Zuko bonded. Katara could still see his now diminishing figure in the distance. She didn't want to look him in the eyes. She really did overestimate him.

She whispered, "_I could have guided you._ _I could have saved you, Zuko."_

* * *

"_He lies awake, mad at the world,_

_He never felt so small,_

_He's made mistakes, he's messed around_

_Let others take the fall._

_He's been abused, sad and confused,_

_Convinced he knew it all._

_Now he don't know which way to go,_

_Too scared to make the call."_

_Running Away by Runner Runner_

There was a flame of torment and guilt burning in the pit of Zuko's stomach. He sat in a clear open space away from the camp site; he needed space. He sighed. His thoughts and emotions were so turbulent, like swirling storm clouds. It was no wonder he'd swapped sides so much. Good and bad had always been at war inside of him, messing with his head, causing him to do unspeakable things.

It all started with his scar. It was his first mistake to refuse fighting his father; maybe if he'd fought back, Ozai never would've scarred him and he might've saved the world from the Fire Lord's vengeance.

Maybe.

And the betrayal of his beloved Uncle? Uncle Iroh supported him, cared for him. And what did Zuko give him in return? A rotting jail cell! How could he vindicate that?

Then added the pain he'd caused to his new allies. He tried to get them to trust him. What sealed the deal was when an assassin knocked Zuko off of a cliff and almost killed him. It wasn't for the fear of losing Zuko that got him accepted into the gang; the assassin wanted Aang's head and Zuko tried to surrender his own.

He was undeniably guilty about chasing Aang like a hungry beast, trying to capture him to restore his honor and destiny.

He allowed Azula to shoot him down with her precise bending. All for a chance to go back home and pretend like he'd somehow redeemed himself. _Right_, he thought. _I'm beyond from redemption._

It didn't help his case when he accidently burned Toph's feet with his uncontrolled firebending. Toph forgave him, but just barely. She still promised to get her revenge, albeit in a droll tone.

While Sokka, Aang and Toph all accepted his presence, Katara vehemently opposed the banished prince. She'd even threatened to murder him:

"If you make _one_ slip-up, take _one_ step backward, give me _one_ reason to think you might hurt Aang…and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure to end your destiny, _right_ there."

Somehow, Zuko knew she was serious. He'd never seen Katara take another person's life, but he'd seen her fight. She was capable. She was ferocious and strong, which was why he hated to be on her bad side.

Out of the blue, the rustling of leaves sounded behind him. Zuko stood abruptly and took his fighting stance.

Then he heard her, "What? Are you going to burn me too?" Katara growled.

At the sight of the brunette, Zuko sighed in relief and lowered his arms. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "force of habit."

The water bender rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." She jabbed, referring to his past attempts to kill her friends.

The prince sighed again, "Katara, _please_."

She spun around, away from him. "I will never trust you, Zuko. I may have been naïve once but I learned my lesson, and Aang had to pay for it."

The fire bender retorted angrily, "I'm not asking you to trust me! Just accept me!"

Katara turned to him and clenched her fists. She sneered at him, "Oh, there's a difference?"

Zuko clenched his jaw, "I'm sorry about what happened in Ba Sing Se! I was confused!" He whispered harshly.

She huffed, "The 'I'm a victim' excuse, Zuko? Really? I don't buy your transformation."

Zuko shook his head and plopped down onto the grass. He muttered, "You're not the only one I betrayed, Katara. My Uncle is in prison because of me. So yes, I am guilty. I wish I could take his place in prison. I deserve it."

He was expecting an angry retort, or some sort of sarcastic "praising" his remorse. Instead, Katara's features softened. She kneeled beside him, settling her hands in her lap.

"Don't say that." She said softly.

Zuko crossed his legs and settled his elbows on his knees. "I vowed to make things right." He said, "I know teaching Aang firebending is the way. It's his destiny to defeat my father."

Katara was somewhat surprised. "You'd let Aang kill your own father?"

Zuko sat quietly for a while. Finally, he gave her a solemn nod.

The water bender stared at her hands. Who knew all this time the man who caused so much destruction in their lives was willing to turn his back on his nation to help them rebuild?

Katara did something she never thought she'd do. She leaned over to the man and planted a soft kiss on his scarred cheek.

Before Zuko could react, she stood up and said, "Goodnight, Zuko."

He simply stared back at her. After watching her disappear, back to the camp site, Zuko laid his porcelain fingertips on the spot where Katara's lips had been.

For the first time ever, he felt a healing coolness there. Unseen by any living creature, unseen by the moon spirit Yue herself, Zuko smiled.

* * *

**There! I hope you liked it and found it as fluffy as I did. It was kind of sad, albeit sort of sweet.**


End file.
